U.S. Pat. No. 432,671 discloses a folding feed trough consisting of pivoted legs, each of which has secured to it a portion which forms a side of the trough and one of said side portions having rigidly secured to it at an angle bottom portion adapted to lie under the bottom edge of the opposite side portion when the trough is open, and hinged end portions adapted to fold inward substantially as described in the patent. U.S. Pat. No. 526,249 discloses the combination, of the poles A, and the sack B attached to the middle portions of the poles and having loose end portions projecting beyond the ends of the poles, which may be wrapped around the pole ends substantially as specified in the patent. U.S. Pat. No. 749,717 discloses a feed-trough having separate feed-receptacles for a horse and a colt, and a grating in the colt's receptacle having spaces to admit the colt but not the horse. U.S. Pat. No. D637,361 discloses an ornamental design for an animal feeder which is particularly suitable for feeding deer.